De dezessete maneiras diferentes
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Loki tem um pesadelo mas não consegue decidir se acordar ou não o irmão. Kid!loki e kid!thor *-*


**Título: **De dezessete maneiras diferentes.  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Nayla  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>MS Pré-filme. História se passa quando o Thor tem dez anos e o Loki sete.  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>G  
><strong>Advertências: <strong>Nenhuma, nem spoiler pro filme dá, essa fic é puro fluff  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>one-shot  
><strong>Completa? <strong>[ X ] Sim  
><strong>Sumário: <strong>Loki tem um pesadelo mas não consegue decidir se acordar ou não o irmão.  
><strong>NA: **Então, era só uma questão de tempo até eu escrever um fic cute dos dois quando crianças porque é, depois de tanto sofrimento no filme, eu precisava de uma ceninha assim. E o ator mirim que faz o Loki é tão fofo mas tão fofo que eu queria mordê-lo 3

**xxx **

Loki parou do lado da cama do irmão, a mão estendida a poucos metros do ombro de Thor, quase tocando-o. As palavras que Thor proferira a algumas horas atrás eram o que o impediam de acordá-lo.  
><em>Só os fracos têm pesadelo <em>  
>E por mais que Loki se recusava a admitir, o irmão estava certo, afinal ambos ouviram a mesma história, porém apenas um estava acordado, morrendo de medo de voltar a fechar os olhos. Isso dizia alguma coisa sobre eles.<br>Os lábios de Loki tremeram na hora em que ele partiu-os para chamar o nome do loiro, as palavras arrastando-se por sua garganta e ele engoliu-as em seco.  
>Mas por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia engolir o orgulho para admitir sofrer de um mal que não atingira o irmã pode ser forte também, o bastante para merecer lutar lado a lado do irmão em batalhas que inspirariam elegantes canções e ricos poemas no futuro... Poemas sobre a bravura que os príncipes de Asgard herdaram de seu pai.<br>Ele pode ser corajoso também. Loki cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos, desafiando as imagens que lhe tiraram o sono a voltarem e elas voltaram. Pressionou as costas das mãos contra os olhos, reclamando baixinho ao sentí-las molhadas. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente e fitou a porta com o canto de seus olhos. Ele sabia o que devia fazer.  
>Deu uns passos em direção a saída, encaminhando-se de volta ao próprio quarto mas seus olhos não deixavam o rosto adormecido de Thor, como se esperasse que ele acordasse a qualquer momento, sem conseguir se decidir se era isso que ele desejava de fato.<br>Sem olhar para onde ir, acabou por tropeçar nos próprios pés e caiu direto no chão. - Droga. - Queixou-se, com a voz chorosa.  
>- Loki? - Thor piscou diversas vezes e se sentou na cama, tentando localizar o irmão no escuro.<br>- É. - Não confiava em sua voz para dizer mais nada.  
>- Qual o problema, irmão? Já é cedo? - Thor colocou os pés de fora da cama, finalmente conseguindo avistar os olhos verdes do moreno, agora, por um motivo qualquer, eles lhe pareciam mais brilhantes.<br>- Não! - O mais novo levantou os dois braços rapidamente, procurando por uma desculpa, mas ao ver as sobrancelhas do loiro franzirem-se, começou a entrar em pânico. - Ainda é noite, irmão e eu... Eu... Eu não estou chorando. - Como para zombar de suas palavras, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. - Quero dizer, estou chorando, mas eu tropecei. - Consertou-se de imediato. - Não que eu tenha me machucado, é só que o tapete... O tecido irrita meus olhos.  
>- Ok. - O herdeiro do trono achou melhor apenas concordar com a cabeça. Se discutir com o irmão mais novo já era exaustivo durante o dia... Ele não se atreveria a arruinar sua noite de descanso.<br>- Por que está acordado? Teve um pesadelo? - Loki tentava, de todas as maneiras, inverter o jogo, fazendo de Thor o alvo da conversa.  
>- Eu poderia matá-los com minha espada! - Thor respondeu, com animação. - Eu poderia acabar com cinco de uma só vez, com um só golpe e então derrumar todos os outros!<br>- Eu podia também! - Loki deu um passo a frente, querendo se incluir. - Eu podia... Estou quase aprendendo a ficar invisível... Eles não saberiam onde eu estaria e eu... Eu jogaria pedras neles! Pedras enormes!  
>- E poderíamos jogá-los de um precipício! Tão fundo que nem conseguiríamos ouvir quando eles atingissem o chão!<br>- Ou um vulcão! Eles iriam explodir! - Sua mente estava fervendo de tantas idéias!  
>- Sim! - Thor vibrou. - E então, nós cataríamos as cinzas e as espalharíamos pelos nove reinos assim eles nunca poderiam ressucitar!<br>- E nós poderíamos colocar o que restou na comida de Volstagg! - Loki sugeriu, pensativo. - Ele ia pensar que era tempero e comer! - Era uma boa idéia.  
>- Ele come de tudo! - Thor assentiu com a cabeça, realmente considerando a hipótese.<br>- Mas... as cinzas são más. Elas podem acabar o possuindo, não? - Loki mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupado, e aproximou-se da cama do irmão.  
>- Então nós o jogamos no vulcão de novo. - Simples assim.<br>- Talvez nós devêssemos queimar alguma outra coisa e fazê-lo comer antes de testar as cinzas... Por precaução.  
>- Como? - O loiro foi para o lado, abrindo espaço para o outro aconcehgar-se a seu lado.<br>- O cabelo da Sif. Eu podia cortá-lo e queimar.  
>- Eu gosto do cabelo dela! - Thor protestou, surpreso.<br>- Todos gostam. - O moreno virou-se para o outro lado, desviando os olhos, seu tom de voz mais seco do que pretendia.  
>- Mas nós podemos queimar outra coisa. - Thor deu de ombros, procurando reconfortar o irmão. - Pode ser?<br>- Aham. - Mas mesmo assim, ele não se dignou a olhar de volta para o loiro.  
>- Você quer ouvir o que mais eu faria com os monstros caso eles invadissem Asgard? - Thor tentou mais uma vez e dessa vez obteve uma resposta positiva.<br>- Sim. - Loki virou-se para ele, recostando a cabeça no travesseiro.  
>- Só agora eu posso pensar em dezessete maneiras de liquidá-los! - O loiro mal conseguia conter a excitação de planejar sua vitória. Começou a narrativa, sem deixar de imitar com a boca os barulhos de explosões, dos trovões e os gritos desesperados que os monstros emitiriam antes de terem o coração perfurado pela sua espada toda-poderosa.<br>Loki relutava em fechar os olhos, agora por um motivo completamente diferente. Não queria perder um só momento da história do mais velho. Mas logo o sono tornou-se demais para lutar, e ele deixou-se adormecer, ainda ouvindo a respiração do irmão.  
>Thor estava vivo e iria protegê-lo. De dezessete maneiras diferentes.<p> 


End file.
